sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashoka/History
Past Unfortunately for Ashoka, he has forgotten his life prior to being found on Swanni. He does not remember his original name, what he did, nor who his parents are. Trying to recall any of these past events causes great strain on him, sometimes making him pass out from anxiety and over exertion. At the very least, he was told that the scar on his face was given to him before he was found, so they believe that he was in a fight before the loss of his memory. The only thing he seems to have remembered is that he had a Devil Fruit, knowing how to use it in a proficient manner, and that he has knowledge within the realm of medicine. Swanni, a New Home 4 years before the events of Green Ocean, Ashoka was found on a boat that sailed the ocean from an unknown location. He was heavily injured and exhausted from what they believed to have been a battle. He was eventually taken to one of the island's doctors to treat his wounds. He didn't wake up until 5 days later, and even then, he was barely incapable of getting out of his bed without some form of assistance. The king of the island came to see Ashoka, since the news came to his ears, and wanted to greet the stranger to his island. He was interrogated by the king, but it only caused Ashoka to hyperventilate from the questions. At this moment, the king decided to leave Ashoka alone until he was in a better condition. It wasn't until Ashoka was released from the doctor that he was summoned by the king of the island to come see him. Ashoka expressed his thanks for taking care of him, but he didn't want to be a burden, and asked to leave the island so he can try to find where he came from. At that moment, however, the king's sick daughter came into the room. Ashoka, seeing the state of the child, asked what was wrong with her. He was told that she suffered from a disease that the doctors on the island were incapable of curing. Ashoka wanted to repay his debt to the king and the island for their kindness, and asked if he could attempt to cure her. The king was perplexed, as Ashoka didn't seem like the type to be a doctor, but Ashoka stated that he felt like healing people was natural to him. Out of options, the king allowed Ashoka to attempt to cure his daughter. Several days went by, and Ashoka made progress slowly. Eventually, he was able to find a cure to the disease, and the daughter was no longer sick. Ashoka, satisfied that he was able to repay his debt, left towards the island's shores. Before he was about to depart, the king came with his daughter and stopped him, and asked if he would like to stay on the island as the Royal Doctor. Ashoka denied the request at first, but the daughter expressed her thanks and wanted him to stay on the island, believing that he could help a lot of people out. Pondering it over for some time, he saw that the island was really peaceful, and that he could start a new life there. He accepted the offer and stayed on the island, taking the position offered. Imperial Goverment's Proposal 2 years later after Ashoka was found on Swanni, he was able to assist the doctors of the island in curing the citizens who got sick, teaching them what he could remember, and vice versa. Eventually, the island was visited by an Imperial Government worker, Whitetusk, who went directly to the king's location. He proposed a deal to the king: Swanni pays them 250,000 beli every month, or the lives of the island residents would be in jeopardy. Ashoka, who was already in the king's chambers, asked the king if he could handle it. The king allowed Ashoka to do what he wished. Ashoka took Whitetusk to a different part of the castle in an attempt to convince them to not do this to the island. Whitetusk was stubborn, but eventually agreed to Ashoka's request. Instead, he raised the monthly price to 500,000 beli per month, promising that the citizens would not be harmed. However, instead, the king's life would be in jeopardy. If even a single beli was left out, then the king would be publicly executed by the Imperial Government. Ashoka reluctantly agreed to Whitetusk's proposal, promising him that he would keep his end of the bargain. Whitetusk left the island, and Ashoka kept the agreement a secret from the king. However, since Ashoka wasn't making enough money as a doctor, he began to steal from the citizens of the island in secrecy to hold up his agreement with Whitetusk, who came by every month in a secret location hidden from the island. This has caused the citizens of the island to begin to distrust their king, since he was incapable of catching the thief for two years. North Blue Saga Swanni Arc T